Hynes descendant
by Leon Darkheart
Summary: A New Evil Threatens The lives of Squall and company as someone with enormus power cintinues to ravage the land


Hyne's Descendant

By Leon Darkheart

"Squall!" I heard Rinoa yell as I turned around and swung downwards with my gunblade, the "Lionheart".  Seifer jumped back and countered with an upward slash from his own, "Hyperion". His swing nearly took off my right ear, but I dodged left and it cut a strap off of my jacket instead.

            "Damn, I just had that fixed!" I countered with an upward slash followed by a fira blast that knocked the gunblade out of his smoldering hands. He took off his gloves and pulled out a knife. He threw it at me, but I caught it and threw it back pinning him to the wall long enough to use thundaga and knock him to the ground. I stood over him with my gunblade pointed at his face and then I sheathe it and helped him to his feet.

            "What is that like 4 to 1?" he asked as he rubbed his neck.

            "Something like that, you've let yourself go buddy." I said as I kicked his gunblade into the air and caught it, handing it to him. I clapped him on the shoulder as we both laughed at ourselves and walked off into our respective groups.

A year ago we would have killed each other, sparring like this. At the time he was The Sorceress' Knight and under the control of Ultimecia. We had almost killed him but we spared his life knowing it was not his own free will to kill us. We went to the future killing Ultimecia instead, thus freeing Seifer.

I walked over to Rinoa and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good fight Seifer but ya still gotta work on your agility there, Ya Know? I mean there were like 9 times that I woulda gone left instead a right, Ya Know? Like that one time where he was like: 'ha!' and you were like 'ooh!' and he was all 'grargh!' and you were all 'eeeh!' and he was all…" said Rajin, dancing around like an idiot.

"…PILLS…" said Fujin and she kicked him in the shins causing him to shut up but continue jumping around.

"Rajin's just mad because he bet me two-hundred gil that you'd lose." Said Zell as he walked over towards Rinoa and I. "He's a horrible gambler."

"You did great Squall." Said Rinoa as she kissed me.

We had rebuilt the ragnarok after it sustained severe damage from busting into the Lunatic Pandora. It was now known as Esthar Garden, where we sent all our elite SeeD trainees for their final training. Laguna…my father helped us finish off the monsters in Esthar. We then took drastic steps in destroying the Lunatic Pandora. We sent it out to the ocean, near the deep-sea research center where we had defeated the Ultima Weapon, and destroyed it using Eden, The ultimate GF, but…unfortunately Eden was destroyed in the process. We haven't junctioned the GF For about eight months now. All of our memories have been returning to us at a steady rate. So many things we had forgotten, all of them taken by a force we owed our lives to.  So Doctor Odine created a machine that allowed us to junction Para-Magic orbs without the use of Guardian Forces. 

A door opened to my left and I could see Quistis and Xu walking towards Rinoa and I Xu had a kind of anxious worried look on her face and Quistis was listening intently.

"Squall! Urgent news," said Quistis as I walked over to her. "we just lost radio contact with Timber, Galbadia, and Dollet."

"Maybe the Communications tower is under repairs." I said.

"No, I was just talking to the dollet commander and I heard this noise and then there was just static." I tried contacting Deling City And Timber but no such luck."

"Hmm did you use our private line to the president?"

"I tried, nothing."

"Damn," I said as I sat down and put my face in my hands. "Get me a line to my dad, ASAP. I want the ragnarok started and ready to fly in 10 minutes time." I turned To Rinoa and Zell, "You guys wanna see Irvine?" I said. They nodded and we all went to get aboard our flagship. _I have a really bad feeling about this. _I said as I sheathed my gunblade and ran down the corridor ready for anything. 


End file.
